recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegetables
From Recipes Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Browse Vegetables Ingredients from A-Z A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z The term "vegetable" generally means the edible parts of plants. The definition of the word is traditional rather than scientific, however. Therefore the usage is somewhat arbitrary and subjective, as it is determined by individual cultural customs of food selection and food preparation. Generally speaking, a herbaceous plant or plant part which is regularly eaten as unsweetened or salted food by humans is considered to be a vegetable. Mushrooms, though belonging to the biological kingdom Fungi, are also generally considered to be vegetables, at least in the retail industry. Nuts, seeds, grains, herbs, spices and culinary fruits are usually not considered to be vegetables, even though all of them are edible parts of plants. In general, vegetables are regarded by cooks as being suitable for savory or salted dishes, rather than sweet dishes, although there are many exceptions, such as pumpkin pie. Some vegetables, such as carrots, bell peppers (or Capsicum as they are known in Australia) and celery, are eaten either raw or cooked; while others, such as potato, are traditionally eaten only when cooked. --excerpted from Vegetable on Wikipedia, licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License Popular Vegetable Recipes Casseroles * Green Bean Casserole Vegetable Dips * Guacamole * Spinach Artichoke Dip Vegetable Soups * Ukranian Borscht Soup * Butternut Squash Soup * Carrot Soup * Broccoli Soup * Pea Soup * New Potato Leek Soup * Vegetable Beef Soup Vegetables list A * abalone cap mushroom * acorn squash * Agrinion olive * ají panca chile * Aleppo olive * alfalfa sprouts * Alphonso olive * amaranth * American eggplant * American groundnut * Amphissa olive * Anaheim chile * ancho chile pepper * Aonori * apple green eggplant * arame * Arauco olive * Arbequina olive * Armenian cucumber * arracacha * arrowroot * artichoke * arugula * asparagus * asparagus pea * Atalanta olive * Azuki bean B * baby eggplants * bacon avocado * bamboo shoots * banana blossom * banana pepper * banana squash * baobab leaves * bean sprouts * bear's head mushroom * beet * beet greens * Belgian endive * Bermuda onion * Bibb lettuce * Bintje potato * bitter melon * Black cumin * black olives * black radish * black trumpet mushroom * Black-eyed pea * blewit mushrooms * boniato * Broadleaf arrowhead * broccoflower * Broccoli * broccoli Romanesco * broccoli sprouts * broccolini * Brussels sprouts * buckwheat sprouts * bull's horn * burdock * buttercup squash * butternut squash C * cabbage * cachucha pepper * Caigua * calabaza * California chile * callaloo * Canna * cardoon * Caribe potato * Carola * carrot * cascabel pepper * cassava * Catarina chile * Catsear * Cauliflower * cauliflower * cauliflower mushroom * cayenne pepper * celeriac * celery * celtuce * Cerignola * Ceylon spinach * chanterelle * chayote * cherry pepper * cherry tomato * chestnut mushroom * Chickpea * chicory * chilaca * Chilcostle chile * chile * chile de arbol * chile seco * Chilhuacle negro chile * Chinese artichoke * Chinese broccoli * Chinese celery * Chinese eggplant * Chinese Mallow * Chinese okra * chipotle pepper * Chrysanthemum * chrysanthemum leaves * cinnamon cap mushroom * cippolini onion * clamshell mushroom * cloud ear mushroom * collard greens * coriander root * cornsalad * Costeño Amarillo chile * cracked Provencal * cremini mushroom * cress * cubanelle * cucumber * cucuzza D * Dabberlocks * daikon * daikon sprouts * Dandelion * dandelions * delicata squash * Dolichos bean * dragon tongue bean * dried chiles * dried eggplant * dulse E * Earthnut pea * Eggplant * elephant garlic * empeltre olive * endigia * Endive * English cucumber * enoki mushroom * Ensete * Epazote * eryngii mushroom * escarole F * fairy-ring mushroom * Fat hen * Fava bean * fennel * fenugreek sprouts * Fiddlehead * fiddlehead fern * Filipino eggplant * fingerling potato * fingerroot * flowering kale * Fluted pumpkin * French bean * Fresh Beans * fresh black-eyed pea * fresh cannellini bean * fresh cranberry bean * fresh fava bean * fresh lima bean * Fresh Peas * Fresno pepper * Fuerte avocado * fuzzy melon G * Gaeta olive * gai choy * galangal * gamboni mushroom * garden cucumber * garden eggs * garden pea * garlic * garlic flakes * garlic greens * garlic powder * garlic salt * gherkin * ginger * globe squash * golden delicious squash * golden nugget squash * Golden samphire * Good King Henry * grape tomatoes * Greek green olives * green bean * green cabbage * green ginger * green goddess eggplant * green olives * green tomato * green-leaf lettuce * guajillo chile * Guar * guero H * Habanero chile * hair vegetable * Hass avocado * Hawaiian eggplant * hawk's wing mushroom * hearts of palm * hedgehog mushroom * hijiki * Holland bell pepper * Holland chile * Holland eggplant * Hondroelia olive * honey mushroom * Horse gram * horseradish root * Hubbard squash * huckleberry potato I * iceberg lettuce * Iceplant * Indian bitter melon * Indian eggplant * Indian pea * Italian eggplant J * jalapeno pepper * jam leaf * Japanese cucumber * Japanese dried chile * Japanese yam * Jerusalem artichoke * jícama * jute leaf K * kabocha squash * Kalamata olive * kale * Kirby cucumber * kohlrabi * kohlrabi greens * Komatsuna * kombu * kontomire * Kura olive * Kurrat L * Lagos bologi * lamuyo * Land cress * laver * leaf lettuce * leek * lemon cucumber * Lentil * lesser galangal * lettuce * Lima bean * Lizard's tail * lobster mushroom * lollo rosso * long white potato * lotus root * Lucque olive * Luffa * Lugano olive M * Maca * Mâche * malanga * Manzanilla olive * Marche olive * Mashua * matsutake mushroom * Mauka * Mediterranean cucumber * Melokhia * Mexican avocado * mirasol chile * mirasol pepper * Mission olive * miyoga * mizuna * Mizuna greens * mora chile * morels * morita pepper * Moroccan dry-cured olive * Moroccan green olive * Moth bean * Mozuku * mulato chile * mustard greens N * Nafplion green olive * nameko mushroom * napa cabbage * nettles * New Mexico green chile * New Mexico red chile * new potatoes * New Zealand rock lily * New Zealand spinach * Nicoise olive * nopale * nopalitos * nori * Nyons olive O * oakleaf lettuce * Oca * oca potato * Ogonori * okra * Onion * onion sprouts * Onzaroja chile * opo squash * Orache * Oriental mustard * oyster mushroom P * parsley root * parsnip * Parwal * pattypan squash * pea eggplants * Peanut * pearl onion * pequin pepper * Persian cucumber * Picholine olive * Pigeon pea * Pignut * pimento * piquant pepper * Plectranthus * poblano pepper * pom pom mushroom * Ponentine olive * porcino * portobello mushroom * Potato * Prairie turnip * Prussian asparagus * puff ball mushroom * pumpkin * pumpkin leaves * purple potato * purslane * puya chile Q R * raab * radicchio * radish greens * radish * ramps * raw green olive * red cabbage * red mustard * red onion * red orach * red oyster mushroom * red-leaf lettuce * red-skinned potato * Reed avocado * rhubarb * Rice bean * rocotillo * romaine lettuce * Rosa Bianca eggplant * Royal olive * runner bean * russet potato * rutabaga S * Salad rape * salsify * samphire * sator * sauce tomato * savoy cabbage * scallopini * Scorzonera * Scotch bonnet pepper * Sea beet * Sea grape * Sea lettuce * Seakale * Seracena olive * Serrano pepper * Sevillano olive * shallot * shiitake mushroom * shimeji mushroom * shishito chile * Sicilian eggplants * Sicilian olive * Sierra Leone bologi * silver ear mushroom * Skirret * snake gourd * snow pea * snow pea shoots * Soko * sorrel * Soybean * soybean sprouts * spinach * spring salad mix * Squash * St. George's mushroom * straw mushrooms * su choy * sugar snap * Summer purslane * sweet bean * sweet dumpling squash * sweet pepper * sweet potato * sweet tooth mushroom * Sweetcorn * Swiss chard T * taratezak * taro * Tarwi * tat soi * teardrop tomato * Tepary bean * Thai chile * Thai eggplant * Tigernut * tinda * Toscanelle olive * trefoil * tropical yam * truffles * trumpet royale mushroom * turban squash * Turkish pepper * turmeric * turnip * turnip greens U * Ulluco * Urd bean V * vegetable marrow * Velvet bean * Vernonia * vine tomato W * wakame * Wasabi * Water chestnut * water spinach * wax bean * Welsh onion * white asparagus * white chanterelle mushroom * white eggplant * white mushroom * white round potato * wild asparagus * winecap mushroom * winter melon * winter purslane * wood ear mushroom X * xcatic chile Y * Yacón * yam * yamaimo * Yardlong bean * yard-long bean * yau choy * yellow foot mushroom * yellow onion * yellow wax pepper Z * zucchini See also * Fruits * Herbs and Spices * Legumes and Nuts Category:Vegetables